Harepounce
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Starvation |warrior=Harepounce |queen=Harepounce |starclan resident=Harepounce |mate=Stagleap |daughters=Speckletail, One-eye |mentor=Unknown |app=Adderfang |livebooks=''Pinestar's Choice, ''Goosefeather's Curse |deadbooks=''Pinestar's Choice'' }} Harepounce is a light brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Harepounce was a ThunderClan warrior under Oakstar's and Doestar's leaderships in the forest territories. She mentored Adderfang, and her mate was Stagleap. She had his kits, Specklekit and Whitekit. While her kits were still suckling, both Harepounce and Stagleap died in the Great Hunger, and her kits were fostered by Rainfur. Harepounce went to StarClan and witnessed Pinestar's leadership ceremony. History In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Oakstar decides to send a raid to scare the kittypets in the Twolegplace to not trespassing. Doefeather selects Harepounce as part of the patrol. During the raid, Doefeather reminds the patrol the aim is to teach a lesson, not to shed blood unnecessarily. Harepounce comments she is happy to teach them a lesson they will not forget. It's noted her fur is turning pale gray in the dusk. A kittypet is soon spotted and Doefeather orders Harepounce, Rooktail, and Flashpaw to go get them. The cats race over a Thunderpath to chase after the kittypet. They hurtle around a corner with the kittypet just ahead of them. :After the Great Hunger, Pineheart notes that Harepounce died of starvation. When Pineheart is at his leadership ceremony, he is overjoyed to see Harepounce among the ranks of StarClan and says ThunderClan misses them so much. The cats nod, their eyes noted to be full of stars. Goosefeather's Curse :Harepounce is seen depositing prey on the fresh-kill pile with her apprentice, Adderpaw. As Windflight is searching for Swiftpaw, the mentor mentions he wants to take her to battle training with Harepounce and Adderpaw. Goosekit claims that a brown warrior told him where to find Swiftpaw and after he is asked which warrior did, Goosekit admits he doesn't know and he has disappeared. Harepounce gives a roll of her eyes and says fancy that. :Adderpaw has his warrior ceremony and is renamed Adderfang. Harepounce later gives birth to two daughters named Specklekit and Whitekit. After Goosefeather insists to dig up the prey ThunderClan has buried to preserve, Harepounce rushes from the nursery and joins him, her fur being smothered in wet earth and whiskers drenched in sludge. She still determinedly scratches the ground until they find sodden fur. Harepounce pants and says it's a vole and crouches down to haul it out before sitting back again. The vole has almost wasted and Harepounce says that it is now ruined. :This causes a great starvation for ThunderClan, and Harepounce is the first to die. She refuses to eat the meager shares of food she was given, and she gives it all to her kits instead. Rainfur takes care of Specklekit and Whitekit and suckles them alongside her own kits after Harepounce's death. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mate:' :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Daughters: :Speckletail: :One-eye: :Lionheart: :Runningwind: Granddaughters: :Goldenflower: :Mistlekit: :Mousefur: Great-grandsons: :Bramblestar: :Swiftpaw: :Lynxkit: :Featherkit: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: Great-granddaughters: :Tawnypelt: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-grandkit: :Cricketkit: Great-great-grandsons: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Stemleaf :Shellfur: Great-great-granddaughters: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Eaglewing: :Plumstone: Great-great-great-grandsons: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Shadowsight: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larksong: :Snaptooth: Great-great-great-granddaughters: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightleap: :Pouncestep: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Flywhisker: :Spotfur: Great-great-great-great-grandsons: :Flipclaw: :Baypaw: :Flamepaw: :Flickerkit: :Lightleap: :Pouncestep: Great-great-great-great-granddaughters: :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: :Myrtlepaw: :Finchpaw: :Shadowsight: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Harepounceru:Зайчиха (Грозовое племя)pl:Zajęczy Susfi:Harepouncefr:Harepouncenl:Hazensprong Category:Queens Category:Warriors Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Pinestar's Choice characters